


Meet the demon king

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Demon!Finn, Gen, Soul Selling, Soul-Eating, Supernatural Elements, The demon king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Sami, this is something you don't want to know.“<br/>Sami rolled his eyes.<br/>„I asked you because I want to know it!“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the demon king

Sami never knew about it.

He didn't knew a god damn thing.

Like anyone else.

 

But after what Seth said about Finn...

...and after the promo Finn did.

Damn, he felt that there was something more.

That this whole demon thing had a deeper meaning.

Way deeper than just a chance to be someone else in the ring.

 

„Who is the demon king?“

Finn smiled.

„Finn, you're hiding _something_.“

Finn kept smiling.

„Sami, this is something you don't _want_ to know.“

Sami rolled his eyes.

„I asked you _because_ I _want_ to know it!“

Finn stepped closer.

„ _Bálor_ isn't just my bodypaint...my alter ego.“

Pushing Sami against the cold wall.

„ _Bálor_ is a demon. The _demon king_. And he is _inside_ of me.“

Licking a thin line from Sami's ear down to the collarbone.

 

„What are you talking about, Finn?“

Finn looked right into Sami's eyes.

And Sami could see the fire in the eyes of his friend.

Real fire in that black eyes.

Sami felt like he was gonna die.

„I sold my soul, Sami.“

Finn smiled, licking his lips.

„And the demon king is _hungry_...“

 

„What does.. he.. want?“

Sami's voice was cracking.

„A soul... _your_ soul!“

Finn leaned forward, another lick.

Sami felt Finn's wet tongue against his skin.

Leaving behind a slightly burning feeling.

 

The tongue had changed.

Looking like the one Finn had as his bodypaint some time ago.

Another lick.

Sharp pain.

Sami felt blood pouring out of his body.

A cut right above his collarbone.

The tongue finding a way into his body.

Sami felt like he was about to black out any moment.

„Just let it happen, Sami. It's too late...You're _mine_ now.“

A strange voice inside of his head.

 

Sami opened up his eyes.

Feeling tired and a bit dizzy.

Finn's armes wrapped around him.

There were in a hotel room.

'Just a god damn nightmare'

Sami sighed.

„You okay?“

Finn's voice was as sweet as honey.

Too sweet.

„Had a nightmare I guess. You were an actual demon...“

Finn started laughing.

„The demon king... Ate my _soul_.“

Finn pulled his best friend closer.

A gentle kiss pressed on the hairline.

„Just a nightmare, Sami... Just a nightmare.“

Finn stroked about the small cut right above Sami's collarbone.

Making it disappear.

Just a nightmare.

Sami would never know about it...

 


End file.
